Won't Go Home Without You
by touchdownqueen
Summary: A group of unrelated drabbles. Pepperony!


Won't Go Home Without You- an Ironman Songfic

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman __***sad face* **__I definitely don't own this song by Maroon 5 (if it is for sale I would eagerly buy it!)_

**A/N: This is my most favoritest song in the whole entire world 3**

**This is my first Ironman fanfic so please be nice.**

"Pepper," Tony urged, trying to get her to return to their table. "Please come back over here."

Pepper shied away from his outreached hand and turned her back on him entirely. She quickly grabbed the wad of tissues from her purse and dabbed her red eyes with it.

"Goodbye, Anthony," She tearfully stated. "I'm going back home."

Tony was confused. "Then I will see you there?" He asked carefully.

Pepper sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No, Tony," she sounded annoyed. "I'm going back to _my _apartment, not yours."

_I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen,_

_She left before I had the chance to say, "oh",_

_The words that would mend,_

_The things that were broken,_

_But now it's far too late, _

_She's gone away-_

Tony watched as she purposefully made her way through the jumble of tables and out the restaurant's French doors.

Pepper stepped out into the rain and waited on the curb. She hailed a cab and climbed inside. Pepper briefly wondered where the paparazzi were at, but then she figured that it wasn't her problem any more. She was going to leave her resignation papers on his door step, not wanting to face Jarvis at all.

Tony had followed her out of the restaurant, and stood waiting in the shadows. Pepper's cab screeched away from him, ironically spraying water towards him. Tony let himself be splashed with the water, and didn't wipe it away from his face. He could just barely make out the back of Pepper's head, her fiery red hair likely reflecting her mood.

Pepper forcefully jammed her apartment key into the weathered lock. In her haste, she accidentally scratched the surface, sending particles of rust into the air. She wrenched open the door, and threw her purse onto the marble counter. Pepper walked into her bedroom and shrugged out of her purple heels.

A picture of herself and Tony sat on the bedside table, seemingly taunting her.

With tear streaming down her face, she took the picture in her hands, slid open the window, and threw the picture as far into the night as she could.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep,_

_Thinking "Why does this happen to me?"_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

_Hard to believe it-_

Tony collapsed into his worn-out chair in his workshop, and put his head in his hands. He had found Pepper's resignation papers fluttering in the wind by his doorstep the previous night, but still found it hard to believe. His eyes prickled with tears, but he told himself he wouldn't cry.

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night,_

_**I won't go home without you.**_

Pepper screamed into her pillowing, kicking her legs into the soft bed. She hated him. She despised watching the news and seeing him flying around in his painted tin suit saving the world. One of these times someone would get him. One of these times he wouldn't be able to dodge a deadly missile. (not that Pepper would care.)

_The taste of her breath_

_I'll never get over,_

_The noises that she made kept me awake, oh,_

_The weight of things,_

_That remain unspoken,_

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday._

A week after the restaurant ordeal, Tony found himself fantasizing about her. Her beautiful red hair, her perfect lips that always covered his, and her sweet breath that always made him shiver when she was near.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep,_

_Thinking "Why does this happen to me?"_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

_Hard to believe it-_

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night,_

_**I won't go home without you,**_

_Oh, It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night,_

_**I won't go home without you.**_

_Of all the things I've felt,_

_But never really showed,_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go,_

_I should not have ever let you go,_

Tony took an object out of his pocket. It was a ring that he wanted to slip onto a certain Virginia Potts' finger.

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night_

_**I won't go home without you, oh**_

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night,_

_**I won't go home without you,**_

_**I won't go home without you,**_

_**I won't go home without you,**_

_**I won't go home without you.**_

The ring clattered to the floor.

_**A/N: Well, it seems like he did go home without her. Please (if you want to) suggest a song. I will have another one up soon.**_

_**With mucho love,**_

_**Fastpitch Chick16**_


End file.
